1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved shower curtain. More specifically, the invention is directed to a shower curtain which is removably attached to a valance by a zipper. The valance is attached to and suspended from a horizontal rod in a shower stall or facility by rings or hooks which pass through apertures in the valance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous inventions have heretofore been proposed which include curtains that are easy to hang and to remove. However, each of the prior art inventions have been found wanting in one or more particulars. In particular, these inventions have employed cooperating strips of hook and loop material (e.g., VELCRO.TM.) which secure a curtain to a hanger device. Although hook and loop material is easily attachable and detachable, it lacks strength. If too much force is applied in pulling on a curtain which is attached to a hanger by hook and loop material, the hook and loop material can detached from each other, causing the unwanted removal of the curtain. This can especially be a problem for a shower curtain because the user pulls on the curtain in order to open or close it. In addition, in many of these prior art devices, snaps are used for the attachment of the curtain to the hanger. However, snaps have many drawbacks. Attaching a curtain to a hanger using snaps can be time consuming because a user must find the corresponding snap hole for each snap. Additionally, snaps may be difficult for people with arthritis to use.
Hence, there is a need in the art for a shower curtain which is easily attached and removed from a valance. There is also a need in the art for a shower curtain which is securely attached to a valance.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved zippered shower curtain.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a shower curtain which is easily removable from a valance.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a shower curtain which is easily attachable to a valance.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a zippered shower curtain in which the shower curtain is securely attached to a valance.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a zippered showered curtain in which the zipper is made of plastic so that it does not rust.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a zippered shower curtain which is convenient to use It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved zippered shower curtain which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of its disadvantages.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the detailed description annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated a preferred embodiment of the invention.